Mine
by Lady Michaelis
Summary: Jealousy is a crazy thing. It drives Hibari crazy. Smut and punishment. Double penetration.


"Tsunayoshi, what have I told you before?" Hibari said coldly, his grey eyes flared with anger and irritation. He took small, precise steps towards Tsuna, as if a predator had met its prey, slowing and agonisingly, it will approach the prey and eat it all up. His grip on the tonfas tightened, the vein on his hand popping out. He clenched his jaws, eyes narrowing dangerously, "I told you not to let anyone touch you but me and what have you done?"

Tsuna cowered in the corner of the Reception Room, his amber eyes widened with fear as he tried to appease Hibari. He did not want to face the wrath of Hibari, he was scared, he wanted escape but he knew, it will not do him good as it will only further aggravate the ebony-haired boy. Glistening eyes begging for the prefect to stop while Tsuna shook his head furiously, small hands clenching his bag, "Hibari-san! I did not! I had only accidentally brushed his shoulder since it was so crowded in the trains!"

Hibari smirked, taking in the shivering form of his lover. He deserved it. It is his own fault for looking so vulnerable and defenceless like a rabbit and attracted so many pest. It irritates Hibari to no end when someone approaches things that belonged to him, and only him. There is no way that he is going to give up his reign over this child. He had already sunk too deep to give up. He could no longer return to his apathetic self, he could no longer bear to endure a day without seeing this child, he is no longer able to bear someone coming near him, he is no longer a human anymore when Hibari discovered he is madly in love with this innocent child. He must claim him as his, he must not let anyone see him or snatch him away or he will lose his sanity, he will go berserk and kill anyone that is hindering him from keeping Tsuna's in his arms, in the cage he had prepared for him long ago when he realised he had fallen deep for the naive child. No one, no one could make him release his grip on the boy, not even Time and Death. Only his, forever his.

He growled, when he recalled his possession was touched by one of the herbivore on the shoulder. He went to sit on the black couch, placing the tonfas beside him and crossed his slender long legs. He beckon Tsuna to come to him using his forefinger. Slowly and hesitantly, Tsuna took small steps to filled the distance between them. He stood still and frigidly, still trembling and hugging his bag tightly for some sort of comfort as he stood in front of Hibari. Hibari smirked, crossing his arms, "Strip and sit down on the floor, with your legs spread wide open."

Tsuna gulped, his eyes closed tightly as his shivering hands unbutton his shirt. His eyelashes were wet due to the tears and lips red because he kept biting on them. Hibari was arouse with the erotic sight of Tsuna, slipping off his boxer, revealing his manhood. Hibari used his toes to play with Tsuna's nipples, pinching it using his toes, pulling it and twisting it until it is red. Hibari was proud of his works on the amber-eyed boy, the nipples looked like bright red flower blooming beautifully on pale soft skin. Tsuna endured it silently, too afraid to make a sound. Suddenly he screamed when he felt pain erupted from his manhood.

"Hibari-san! Please stop! Hurts, it hurts!"

Hibari was stepping on his manhood. Tsuna screamed and squirmed for Hibari to stop but the pain he felt was more intense than each second. He cried, salty tears rolled down on pale cheeks as he screamed in pain while Hibari was enjoying himself. He loved the screams of Tsuna, oh, the sweet voice that brought him to paradise. As Tsuna screamed, he would use more strength to step on it, causing the naive boy to scream louder for his name to stop Finally, when he had enough, he used his feet to trace the outline of the boy, beckoning him to come closer.

Tsuna crawled over to Hibari, glimmering eyes filled with tears gazed at Hibari pitifully, "Hibari-san, I am sorry. Please do forgive me."

Hibari ignored Tsuna and ordered him to suck his cock.

Tsuna used his teeth to unzip Hibari's black pant. Small lips kissed the manhood of Hibari gently, before the tongue licked from the base to the tip. Encourage by the hardening of the cock, Tsuna took the tip into his mouth, sucking it hardly, using his tongue to go over it again and again. Hibari panted, his eyes never leaving the erotic scene. He placed his hands on Tsuna's soft brown locks, pushing it gently to further encourage the boy to take in further in. Meekly, Tsuna obeyed, taking in as much as his mouth could fit but his mouth could not even take in half of Hibari's cock. Skilfully, he used to tongue to lick while sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down, slowly increasing his speed. Suddenly, Hibari forcefully pushed Tsuna's head down, forcing Tsuna to take his whole length. Tsuna gagged and saliva rolled down from his mouth as Hibari entered his mouth quickly, almost suffocate him each time.

Hibar felt pleasure coursing through his body like a pulse. It was so fucking enjoyable as he slammed his rod inside but he did not want to come before entering Tsuna. He pulled Tsuna's head from his manhood, and he pumped Tsuna's cock so it was as hard as his before tying a string on it.

Tsuna groaned, he could feel his nearing when Hibari stopped and tied a string on his manhood, "Hibari, please, let me release."

Hibari smirked, tying a "No. Your punishment must continue and I do hope you will remember this lesson and never let anyone touch you anymore. On fours with your butt facing me."

Tsuna whimpered, doing what he was told. He flinched and gasped when he felt a hard slap on his ass, "Raise your butts higher in the air."

Tsuna's entrance was twitching as he felt Hibari's fingers ghosting over his inner thighs, barely touching it yet causing a nice sensation to course through his body. Slowly, Tsuna relaxed his body until he felt a sudden intrusion in his entrance. He screamed. It was painful and huge. He turned his head behind and he saw a tonfa entering his entrance brutally. There was no preparation or lube, just penetration. Hibari moved the tonfa quickly in and out of Tsuna's abused and red hole while pumping Tsuna's cock in tempo with the movement of the tonfa. Tsuna moaned and gasped loudly in pain and pleasure. His mind dazed with Hibari's action. Oh, he had enjoyed the pain so much.

The tonfa was replaced with Hibari's erected cock, thick and long, with veins popping around it. He entered Tsuna's abused hole quickly, moving in and out at an inhuman speed. "Tsunayoshi, tightened your hole."

Tsuan nodded his head and squeezed his hole to make it tighter and more enjoyable for the ebony-haired man. Hibari continued to move his rod in and out of Tsuna in a fast speed. Loud moans and heavy panting afilled the room as Tsuna felt the pleasure too overwhelming. He was so close to climax again when he felt his hole being stretched wider. He turned behind and saw Hibari trying to fit another vibrating toy dildo into his ass. The dildo was almost as thick and long as the raven-haired boy. Tsuna pleaded, squirming, "Hibari-san! It hurts, I can't take it."

However, Tsuna was ignored again and this time, he felt that his ass were ripping and he was sure it was definitely bleeding. Hibari started moving his hips again as he used one of his hands to move the dildo in and out of Tsuna's hole and another on Tsuna's small back to balance himself.

"AH! Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Ah! AH!" Tsuna screamed, ecstasy and pain coursed through his body. Hibari's rod kept hitting his prostate, causing his eyes to see white spots while the vibrating dildo inside his ass simulated more pleasure for him even though he still could feel the pain but it had paled in comparison with the pleasure. Soon, he could feel his climax nearing but he could not have it because of the string Hibari had tied to his manhood. Tsuna's cock was all red now, "Hibari, I want to cum."

"No, this is your punishment." Hibari said. Although he could feel himself nearing too but he did not want to end this too soon, he rode it out for a few minutes longer before untying the string and spilled his seeds inside his naive lover.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted the name of his lover as he released. He lay tiredly on the ground, his chest heaving up and down with his cheeks flushed red.

Hibari carried Tsuna to the couch, letting his naive child to lie on his laps, "Tsunayoshi, who do you belong to?"

"Hibari Kyouya." Tsuna answered tiredly, lifting his head up for a chaste kiss before entering the sweet abyss of sleep.

Never, he will never leave Hibari's side.

The position of being Hibari's lover should be his and only his. He will never leave Hibari.


End file.
